


𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐥𝐨𝐬𝐞𝐫'𝐬 𝐠𝐚𝐦𝐞 (𝐳.𝐜𝐥)

by ethaeriyeol



Series: A December to Remember [17]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Alternate Universe - School, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Enemies to Lovers, Genderfluid Character, Movie Night, Other, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28361328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ethaeriyeol/pseuds/ethaeriyeol
Summary: - a gift of laughter; Chenle takes his last shot in convincing you that he is not like what you thought him to be.
Relationships: Zhong Chen Le/Reader
Series: A December to Remember [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052915
Kudos: 1





	𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐥𝐨𝐬𝐞𝐫'𝐬 𝐠𝐚𝐦𝐞 (𝐳.𝐜𝐥)

“I don’t want to! Why would I hang out with you?” you tell the guy who has been following you in every corner of the apartment since the morning you woke up. It is starting to annoy you in every single way of how persistent Chenle is over a single thing. To add to that, both of you have never exchanged words ever since he became your roommate – heck you guys are even rivals in the university. Bickering all day in halls, library, and cafeteria. Be it about opposing opinions on capitalism, a mathematical problem, and even in the tiniest of things just so you could find ways to bark on each other.

“Come on y/n, what will you even lose if you go hang out with me for a day. As if I’ll abduct you or something. I never wanted to make my hands dirty because of you,” Chenle says as he sits on the island counter looking at you while you make breakfast.

“Just ask someone else Chenle. Go with your best friend, Jisung or that guy who always drinks coffee,” you tell, as you pour milk on an empty bowl before you put cereals.

“As if I didn’t think of doing that? And oh my god, who in the world ever puts milk first before cereal? That’s very rude of you,” Chenle teases, faking a gasp seeing you. Giving him a death glare, you roll your eyes and try not to interact more.

“Alright, just hear me out. I just want to watch this movie so bad, and it happens that none of my friends could come with me. I have already bought two tickets and I don’t wanna put them to waste,” he says with a serious tone. Still uninterested, you scroll through your phone while eating your breakfast. “If you watch this movie with me, I will never bother you. Ever. Again.” Chenle pulls out his last strategic card just so he could make you watch the movie with him. Hearing his last words got your attention, as you look at him – trying to decipher if there is any sincerity in his words.

“I’m a man of my word. Just go to the cinema with me, watch the film and after that, you can go. I’ll never walk against your way ever again. You’ll never feel me as your roommate in this apartment, I swear,” he adds.

“Alright, fine. That’s a deal Zhong or I’ll really kill you,” you say striking your spoon in his direction as an emphasis on your last words. Chenle’s face brightens to your acceptance, whispering a ‘yes’ in himself so you could not hear.

***

Chenle goes to the cinema a little earlier than your planned meeting time. He wants to make sure that everything works just as planned. You see, Chenle did not really ask the rest of the boys to watch the movie with him. He intentionally made you thought of it that way, just so he could go out with you. The guy started to grow a little crush on you ever since he met you in one of his classes. In able for him to get to know you, he thought about teasing you a lot in class. And little did the both of you knew, Chenle becomes your roommate. Chenle thought this is his first and last chance into making a good impression on you, knowing how much hatred you have for the guy. Sitting on the bench near the cinema entrance, he waits for you.

“What the heck am I doing? Maybe I should not go,” telling yourself, as you stand near the entrance of the cinema. Just before you attempt not to go, Chenle already saw you and calls you out.

“A deal is a deal Y/L/N!” he yells, just enough for a few people to hear. He knows how much you hate being called out in public like that. You give him an unpleasant face as you make your way in his direction.

“You ready? I’ve already bought our food. Let’s go,” he says, holding out some bag of popcorn drinks as you both make your way inside the cinema.

One hour and a half minutes are not that long, you thought. Putting all your focus on the movie will make your thoughts drift from the fact that you and this guy are watching a movie. Together. But your mind could not help but glance at your side every now and then, seeing Chenle get so focused on this animated movie. You never thought that Chenle likes animated movies, where the queen of a kingdom has the power of ice and her sister tries to rescue her from it. What you actually thought of him is a whole 180 degrees opposite of what he is right now, which you somehow find interesting. As you are about to grab some popcorn, you accidentally hold Chenle’s hand. Both of you got flustered over a little touch, now you do not want to eat anymore.

“Here, have it. I’ve had enough,” Chenle puts the popcorn on your right side so you could have them all to yourself. Chenle’s face starts to get warm and red when he felt your fingers touch his hand. Thanks to the dimly lit theatre, you cannot see how red his cheeks are.

The movie ends, and the end credits start to roll. The theater room is already well lit as you try to cover your face with your hands. Chenle wonders what you have been doing as he starts hearing you sniff, while you rub your eyes.

“Y/n, are you crying?” Chenle worriedly asks as he hands you his handkerchief.

“You told me this is a happy movie, but it makes me cry. They are great sisters, what the heck and that guy with the reindeer. He’s so…” taking his handkerchief you wipe your tears away. You could hear Chenle laugh at your comment, being like a child over an animated movie.

“It is a happy movie, there’s nothing to cry about it y/n,” he says, he cannot help but find you cute when you got carried away in the movie. He never thought you have a sweet spot for animated movies, a new discovery about you that he finds interesting as well.

You and Chenle stayed in the theater for a while. He spoils you little stories about the first part of the movie you watched, which you try to not hear since you have not watched it yet. The little chitchat went on for a while that both of you did not notice that the credits already ended. The staff even asked you to exit already, which you find so funny. You hate to admit it but, you had a great time with Chenle. Never thought you would actually finish the movie with him until the end.

“That was fun, thanks for coming with me,” Chenle says as you exit the theater. Still cannot get over the ‘Samantha’ joke of the snowman in the movie, you still agree to Chenle’s comment with a nod.

“Yeah, thanks for the treat Zhong. I’ll make it up to you next time,” you say, trying to be polite.

“Why not right now then?” he asks.

“Oh no, I’m still broke and I just paid for something I bought online yesterday,” you reply.

“No, just come and have dinner with me and we are even,” he says, and you agreed.

“So, you do admit that I’m not that bad of a person, right? Are we friends now?” Chenle is back on teasing you again. You hit his arm, faking a yelp.

“I did not say it like that Zhong, I’m still mad at you for judging me about pouring milk before the cereal,” you scoff. And the bickering went on until later that night.


End file.
